bullyfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Рассел Нортроп: Цитаты
Во время беседы: Английский: *The nurse says Russell have over-active glands. *I stepped in something gooey. *I made him eat his chemistry project. *I hit him so hard he swallowed teeth. *I saw Mr. Galloway drink from little bottle, under bleachers. *Mandy let me see her belly-button. *I saw Johnny Vincent walk out of nudie club. *I kept him trapped in that locker for three days. *Russell hopes to smash 100 kids this semester *The cafeteria food made me puke all night. *I smashed a clown's face at the carnival. Clowns scare me. *I wish my parents would un-divorce. *Shoe laces confuse Russell. *No one sell size 17 shoe. Русский: *Медсестра говорит, что у Рассела сверхактивные железы. *Я ступил во что-то клейкое. *Я заставил его съесть свой проект по химии. *Я ударил его так сильно, что он проглотил зубы. *Я видел, что мистер Гэллоуэй пил из небольшой бутылки под открытой трибуной. *Мэнди позволила мне увидеть ее пупок. *Я видел как Джонни Винсент выходил из магазина эротических журналов. *Я не выпускал его из того шкафчика в течение трех дней. *Рассел надеется побить 100 детей в этом семестре *Еда в столовой заставила меня рвать всю ночь. *Я разбил лицо клоуна в луна-парке. Клоуны пугают меня. *Я хотел бы, чтобы мои родители не разводились. *Шнурки обуви смущают Рассела. *Никто не продает 17 размер обуви. Болтаясь где-то: Английский: *Russell be barbarian king thousand years ago! *That meatball hero no match for my stomach! *Ha Ha! Atomic wedgie made him bleed. *What girl love Russell? *Inside Russell's thick skin, big heart of warrior poet! *Russell smashed him good! Русский: *Рассел был бы варварским королем несколько тысяч лет назад! *Тот герой фрикадельки никак не влияет на мой живот! *Ха Ха! Атомное натягивание трусов заставило его истекать кровью. *Какая женская любовь Рассела? *Внутри толстой кожи Рассела, большое сердце поэта воина! *Рассел побил его хорошо! Оскорбления: Английский: *Stupid, stupid-face! *Dork snot! *You like to eat fist?! *Butt face! *Insect! Русский: *Тупая, тупая личность! *Соплявый урод! *Тебе нравится есть кулак?! *Безмозглая личность! *Насекомое! Толкая кого-то: Английский: *Russell SMASH stupid-face! Русский: *Рассел бьет тупых личностей! Физическое запугивание: Английский: *Say "Russell Rules!" SAY IT! *Words stupid! Pulverizing GOOD! Русский: *Скажи "Рассел рулит! " ГОВОРИ ЭТО! *Глупые слова! Распыление ХОРОШЕГО! Догоняя кого-то: Английский: *Slow down so Russell can SMASH YOU!!! Русский: *Сбавь обороты, Рассел ТЕБЯ ЗАМОЧИТ!!! Во время драки: Английский: *RUSSELL SMASH!!! *KISS MY FIST!!! *DESTROY!!!! DESTROY!!!! Русский: *РАССЕЛ БЬЕТ!!! *ПОЦЕЛУЙ МОЙ КУЛАК!!! *УНИЧТОЖИТЬ!!!! УНИЧТОЖИТЬ!!!! Начиная драку: Английский: *CRUSH! KILL! DESTROY!!! *SMASH YOU! SMASH YOU!!! *NOW RUSSELL MAAAADDDDDD!!!! *GGGAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Русский: *РАЗДАВИТЬ! УБИТЬ! УНИЧТОЖИТЬ!!! *ЗАМОЧИТЬ ТЕБЯ! ЗАМОЧИТЬ ТЕБЯ!!! *ТЕПЕРЬ РАССЕЛ БЕЗУУУМЕЕН!!! *ГГГАААААРРРРРР!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Джим бьет его во время дружбы: Английский: *HEY! Don't push Russell's buttons! *Do you want Old Russell to come back? Русский: *ЭЙ! Не нажимай на кнопки Рассела! *Ты хочешь возвратить Бывшего Рассела? В него кидают бомбы-вонючки: Английский: *Cough* My nose, my nose. Русский: *Кашляет* Мой нос, мой нос. Плачет: Английский: *Russell hate this... *Sobs* Русский: *Рассел ненавидит это... *Рыдает* Он - жертва запугивания: Английский: *Russell need to shed single tear! *Russell feel so used! Русский: *Рассел должен пролить единственную слезу! *Рассел чувствует себя таким использованным! Его пинают/бьют в пах: Английский: *AWGH!....RUSSELL'S SECRET PLACE! *Groan* Русский: *Ав-в!....СЕКРЕТНОЕ МЕСТО РАССЕЛА! *Стонет* Он в нокауте: Английский: *Ohhhhhh... *Ohh...Russell...go to heaven now? *Groan* Russell nautious... *Defeat...taste...bitter... *Russell...no feel so...good... *Why...world...hate Russell? WHYYY?! Русский: *Оххххххх... *Охх... Рассел... теперь уйдет в небеса? *Стонет* Рассел поражен... *Поражение... на вкус... горькое... *Рассел... не чувствует себя так... хорошо... *Почему... мир... ненавидит Рассела? ПОЧЕМУУУ?! ПОБЕДА! ПОБЕДА!!!: Английский: *HERE COME RUSSELL!!! *RUSSELL RULES!!! Русский: *ЗДЕСЬ ПРАВИТ РАССЕЛ!!! *РАССЕЛ РУЛИТ!!! Категория:Реплики персонажей Категория:Незавершенные статьи